Bacc and Benj
by Krisember88
Summary: This is a story I have created that is a mix. Its not really minecraft but the idea was inspired by minecraft, also by some youtubers and their nicknames. I made this story for my Great Grandma before she has passed away, I hope you enjoy. The plot is about a creature in the forest who lends another creature a helping hand and small feelings of love emerge.


**All Bacc and Benj Stories**

 **Vocab:**

 **Biggums:** A name for a very good friend

 **Bacc:** The main furry creature (like a wookie from Star Wars)

 **Benj:** The bacc's name for his love

Lelouch88 Story

11/10/15

 **Dat Bacc**

The howling wind raced through the tall green echoing forest tree tops as a brown furry beast rests in his shadowed cave. This beast's eyes glow red in the murky dark light as the sun sets, and as the moon peaks to the horizon a sound of fast breathing is heard. Running away from the human hunters is a mermaid one of human ways one that may change tail to legs on land. Her long golden hair blowing as she runs against the howling wind. The fur covered beast that holds the name bacc slowly reaches the entrance of his home and sees a young running girl trip and scream as a gun fire is sounded. In less than a second the bacc is in front of the wounded mermaid and has a face of anger and rage with glowing red eyes. The young mermaid looks up in pain at the hairy beast guarding her, his big mussel arms and sleek build making a wall of living flesh in between the hunters and herself. "Thank you" she mutters breathlessly as the beast grabs a diamond bladed axe and takes charge at the mermaid thirsty hunters. The bacc charges with passion and rage at the hunters for they want to harm a beautiful innocent girl with long golden hair and stunning hazel eyes and a red and black checkered dress up to her knees. The feeling of true love at first sight guides the power of his swings as his diamond blade clashes with steel of swords. The growls of the hunters eyes strike fear to almost all that face them but not to a bacc, the bacc are strong willed and true to nature and love and will protect those who need it and those who deserve it that is what a bacc does. These hunters go against that rule and so forth must be held captive for crime against rights. The sounds of blade vs blade slowly come slower and slower as each hunter gets disarmed, a mighty roar of victory from the bacc sends them fleeing. Weapons dropped, eyes full of fear are what is left of the hunters as they pass the tall dim entrance to the deep green wind rushed forest. The bacc turns back facing the young girl and a smile touches his lips. "No need to thank me, I was only doing this world what needed to be done" he says as he lifts the elegant girl. "May I ask, what are you?" The mermaid girl asks soundly as the bacc brings her to his crystal cave. "I am a bacc, one of good and justice but you may call me what you may like to call me" the bacc says peacefully as the young mermaid in his arms smiles. "Then I'll call you my biggums."

Lelouch88

11/13/15

 **The Tears**

The murky waves of the dead sea splashes forcefully against the red iron sand. The deep chills of the orange moon glow making this nightmare water look as black night tar. As the fearful growls of the deep crawl over the soft sand a sound of a weeping heart is heard. The saddening sound of the whimpering bacc would leave any human in tears of joy, except the one human that the bacc sheds his tears for. The lost memory of his biggums the one he cared for as a loving Hungar Deens partner and just a loving friend. His happy thoughts all in his saddened mind about his biggums, his love, his human. The soft golden brown hair that got wisped in wonky ways in the wind as the bell rang declaring him the winner of the games. Or the soft smile he held as his biggums laughed during the hot summer vacation on the Victoria Island beach. But his biggums golden hair and hazel eyes made the world to the bacc most definitely as they laughed and had fun together through grades 1 to 6. Lonely and alone the bacc sits on the red dusty shoreline of Victoria thinking about all his ecstatic memories with himself and his benj, his loving benj.

Lelouch88

11/14/15

 **False Truth**

Days that past long seemed as years to a certain creature as he waited lonely on Victoria Island of Canada for his love. He pictured what it would be like holding his golden haired biggums as she sang her love to him. His love struck brain imagined the stories she'd tell as her hair flew in the wind, or how the sky would be a wonderful orange as the sun set happened over the still water near their beach house. Long days and stormy nights past as the lonely bacc waited for his biggums, until he had enough. The pain she caused him, with worries was to much as the deathly nightmares and the crawling of hunters souls killed him, in dreams. So he stormed off to the red beach eyes a thirst for blood, he always visited but this time no tears will be shed, only destiny. The hot burning sun scorched the dry sand as it burned the bacc's feet as he walked. His mind set he entered the wispy dark waters of the Pacific in search of his love for his biggums. A howl of laughter stopped him in rage as his blood boiling body turns to face the laughing witch. "A mermaid, love, pathetic, but I can help, all a bacc must do is give up his fur for a tail and then the bacc may swim to his love in the deep waters." The cackle of the witch sent a shiver down the fur covered bacc as a thin smile crossed the old hag witch's lips. A flow of thoughts entered his crazy mind of finding his biggums as a merman, but no she's the swimmer, he's the bacc. A push from behind sends a splash of the cold dark salty ocean water all over the fluffy fur of the bacc as a figure merged out of the waves. A dark blue dress on pale white skin with soft black silky hair and crystal blue eyes shone on the creature of fur as the waves pulled out. "Biggums?" she questions, sends a smile of love through the once lonely heart of the bacc, his benj returned. The bacc and his love walked away from the water with bacc believing her dark black hair and blue eyes where golden brown and hazel.

Far in the waters swimming back is a girl a mermaid, one with the golden hair of a benj and hazel eyes of a biggums swims back towards land seeing her fur covered love walking away with a black hearted killer, a female mermaid hunter.

Lelouch88

11/15/15

 **Why Me**

The hollow birch tree swayed with the calm wind as the mighty in love bacc walked with his lovely benj, her hair swinging with every false loving step she takes. Following minutes behind is a true mermaid one of pure love and pure hate coming for the hunter who stole her loving bacc. The hunter's smile of greed is hidden in the red eyes of the bacc as they slowly walk the forest floor. Birds singing and chirping to the soft sound of the hums of joy coming from the furry beast. Quick steps are heard as the true love of the bacc speeds towards her hearts desire, her bacc, her biggums. The blood stained wooden sword slowly rises in the hunters hand, as the walk of love comes to a burning end. A scream of pain fills the true benj's ears as she hears her future's howl of agony, and hate. Her swift form gets her face to face with the pursuant of her love. A disgusting slick smile is spread across the hunter's face as she glares down at the fallen bacc, joy filling her iced over heart. Finally her goal has been succeeded, killing a wild bacc who believes in the death of others. A sound of pure hate is driven from the golden haired mermaid as her love lays on the cold tree covered floor. A movement full of pain and tears makes her grab the wooden weapon and swing at the black hearted hunter. The eyes of pure crookedness are shown as the hunter falls a wood sword in her once beating heart. A cool blue tear makes its way down Michelle's soft cheek as she looks down at her fallen bacc love. "Please" is the only word she can manage as she falls to her knees. Her love, her biggums, her bacc, once happy and her savior now lays down a bleeding hole in his chest slowly loosing more and more ironed liquid, the oozing blood is a painful bright red colour, full of matted chocolate brown fur. As she lays there over her bacc tears of pain and loss run down her cheeks, why? What did she do to have this happen? Was it that she was a mermaid one with the most elegant hair and eyes, or was it because she didn't deserve him? or deserve love? A struggled cough snaps her away from her thoughts of pain, a pair of furry hands with midnight black claws cover her cold pale soft cheeks. As her tearful hazel eyes look up to see her loving bacc's face, he starts looking up at her a small smile on his lips and a sentence about to be spoken. "Michelle, I'll love you forever and always" and with those loving words said the furry bacc slips into an ever lasting sleep, only one name in mind, Michelle.

A green forest with a calm wind covers the tears of a mermaid one with golden brown hair and hazel eyes who kneels over her loves body, his name in mind. Jerome.

Lelouch88

11/16/15

 **How?**

The bright sun shining down on the heavenly red sand of Victoria Island in the pacific waters of the Earth held not one soul on the fine sunny day. The rich sand that would bring a smile to ones face left deserted and cold in the heat of the blazing sun, in the distance though was one person a mermaid. The mermaid just stood looking off the beach into the distance her feet only inches from the clear sea water and miles from home. Her rich golden brown hair braided down her left side and her eyes set to stone on one thing, Agora. The mighty Agora, a type of plant that holds life and death, if one were to eat it and kiss that of someone who they truly love their love would be revived. Michelle the mermaid as sad as she is, she isn't losing this war, she won't let the evil hunter who killed her love get away, even if the hunter did die by the same wooden blade that took her love. So she starts her journey into the depths of the clear waters to find the rare magic plant of Agora. Her swift red and black tail brings her deep down in a frightening speed as her eyes pierce the murky shadows. A slime covered hand grabs her arm with little motion that gives a wave of shock to run down her spine. A quick move pulls the loving girl down as her heart races miles. She pulls and yanks the bumpy hand but as before its slime coating seems to be like a metal wall. The ever sinking feeling fills her chest as her attempts lower and her hope dies. Five miles below where she first got trapped in this mess the pulling stops, and a painful pull breaks the connection of mermaid and hand. Michelle's burning desire for the plant brings her eyes to look up strait into an Agora's flower. The darling pink and yellow stem with a blue middle seems to take everything else away as Michelle's hand draw closer. Her soft pale flesh touches the pink and yellow tough stem and she lifts it to her chest. A long deep calm swim to the surface gets her heart beating for she'll soon see her love Jerome again, the bacc the furry bacc that saved her days ago. The red sand of Victoria beach is filled with love as a creature of beauty and truth walks towards the water, his long fluffy solf chocolate brown fur almost touching the calm waves as a girl emerges flower in hand. Her long golden brown hair in a braid and on her left shoulder brings a smile to the fur covered creature, and a gasp to the girl. "How?" she squeaks as two strong male fluffy arms pick her up to a loving hug, "Your love was enough for me" the bacc replies happily before grabbing and throwing the flower against the burning red sand. Slowly he brings his smooth lips in to her soft pink ones and they sit like that exploring each others mouths as the day turns to a star filled night sky. here on the once deserted beach of Victoria Island lays a small crystal cave and a wild red beach both used only for two creatures, a bacc and a mermaid or how they say it, a bacc and a benj.


End file.
